Když se Nekromonger zamiluje
by DanteYotunn
Summary: Riddick si stále zvyká na své nové postavení lorda maršála a zjišťuje, že Vaakovi se skutečně nedá věřit ani nos mezi očima…


WHEN A NECROMONGER FALLS IN LOVE

Lord Vaako/OC

Post Riddick: Kronika temna (2004) oneshot

Riddick si stále zvyká na své nové postavení lorda maršála a zjišťuje, že Vaakovi se skutečně nedá věřit ani nos mezi očima…

* * *

Riddick se zrovna procházel po lodi a přemýšlel nad tím, jestli to bylo opravdu tak dobré rozhodnutí, jak se mu to v tu chvíli zdálo – nechat ze sebe udělat Lorda maršála, a vládnout těm napůl mrtvým zákeřným hadům. Hned mu na mysl přišel Vaako. Riddick se ostatních nebál – ani zdaleka ne – ale Vaako… I když věděl, že by Vaaka v jakémkoliv boji bez námahy porazil, také věděl, že Vaako to ví také, a že by se spíš měl obávat o to, aby na něj někoho Vaako nepoštval. Věděl o tom, co Vaako prováděl za bývalého lorda maršála, a tušil, že by neměl žádný problém stejně podrazit i jeho; koneckonců Riddick měl to, co chtěl Vaako – byl lordem maršálem.

Znovu mu na mysl přišlo pozdvižení, které dnes Vaako vyvolal. Riddickovi ten důvod přišel absurdní, ale ostatní nekromongeři zareagovali stejně jako Vaako. Furyan si pomyslně napsal do poznámek další poznatek o nekromongerech: vážně, _vážně_ , nemají rádi, když jim podvolené národy odporují; a tak před chvílí odtáhl dívku, která na něj prý vylila pití, do svých komnat. Riddicka zajímalo, jakým způsobem by ji mohl Vaako potrestat; nedokázal si představit mnoho věcí horších než smrt, i když, byl si jistý, že Vaako je znal moc dobře.

Následoval je už jen ze zvědavosti; a také částečně nudou. Po pár týdnech ve své funkci zjistil, že za něj mnoho povinností obstarávají jeho poradci, a tak často nevěděl, co s časem.

Zatím co se Riddick potichu plížil svou vlastní lodí, zaslechl jakési zvuky. Ze začátku je nedokázal i přes svůj sluch rozeznat, ale po chvíli je slyšel už jasněji – poznal, že není moc daleko.

Vzdechy a steny se nesly celou chodbou, a jemu připadalo, jako by to bylo hned vedle něj.

Opatrně nakoukl za roh, a tam spatřil Vaaka, jak tiskne ke stěně dívku, kterou s sebou odváděl. Riddick chtěl už téměř zakročit – protože ačkoliv mu nevadilo vraždění, krádeže ani lhaní, vzít si ženu proti její vůli mu připadalo… potupné. Zadržel ho ale jemný vzdech z dívčiných rtů – „Siberie!" – a tak zůstal stát na místě, a pozorněji si je prohlédl.

Dívka měla ruce omotané kolem Vaakova krku, _velice_ dobrovolně mu oplácela polibky, a hrudí se tisknula k nekromongerovi. Vaako jí chytl nohu pod kolenem a zvednul ji ke svému pasu. Riddick si ani nestihl všimnout, kdy mu dívka stáhla kalhoty, a tak jí mohl Vaako vyhrnout sukni a vniknout do ní. Furyan cítil ve vzduchu všechny pocity, které ti dva cítili. Vzrušení, když Vaako začal pomalu přirážet a dívka začala vzdychat. Nedočkavost, když Vaako zrychlil, oba začali dýchat zrychleně a když cítili, že se blíží k vrcholu. A… lásku, když si pohlédli do očí v ten moment, co oba vyvrcholili. Dívka si položila hlavu na Vaakovo rameno, stále ztěžka oddechujíc. Nekromonger si zapnul poklopec, vzal dívku do náruče a zamířil s ní, jak Riddick předpokládal, do své ložnice, dodělat, co právě začali.

§

Riddick se cítil zmateně. Nerad se cítil zmateně. Znamenalo to, že něčemu nerozuměl, a hned po tom vždy následovalo to, že ho chce někdo zabít. Předpokládal ale, že to, čeho byl před několika minutami svědkem, ho do hrobu nepřivede. Alespoň v to doufal.

Povzdechl si, a opřel se zády o zeď.

Nikdy nebyl přemýšlivý typ – ani se to od něj nevyžadovalo. Vždy stačilo jen zabít žoldáky/utéct žoldákům/utéct se žoldáky z planety-která-je-v-Noci-horší-než-peklo. Potichu se zasmál, když si uvědomil tu ironii. Co všechno prožil – přežil – a teď z nudy řeší milostný život svého poddaného. Kam to jen dospěl…

§

Riddick předpokládal správně, a když po další hodině ležel Vaako konečně v posteli s dívkou, spokojeně se usmíval.

„Proč je tu vždy taková zima?" postěžovala si dívka, a přitulila se ještě víc k Vaakovi.

Nekromonger na ni pohlédl. „Chceš znovu zahřát?" zeptal se s rozpustilým úsměvem na rtech.

Dívka si skousla ret. „To je slib nebo planá výhrůžka?" zeptala se na oko vážně.

Vaako se jen zasmál a přehodil přes ně přikrývky, které normálně ani nepoužíval. „Lepší?" tázavě na ni pohlédl.

Dívka kývla. Položila si mu hlavu na hruď a spokojeně vydechla. „Miluju tě, Siberie."

Vaako jí vlepil pusu na čelo. „Já tebe taky, _Scyté_ ," řekl a pozoroval, jak se jí dech zpomaluje, až konečně usnula. Znovu ji políbil do vlasů, a se šťastnou myšlenkou na probuzení, kdy vedle něj stále bude ležet, upadl do spánku.

§

Uplynulo už několik měsíců od doby, co Riddick odhalil Vaakovo malé tajemství, i když si to, ke své nechápavosti, nechával pro sebe. Kdo ví, proč ho bavilo pozorovat Vaaka, jak se chová jinak v přítomnosti té dívky – jak Riddick zjistil, její jméno bylo Scyté – a jak si toho kromě něj nikdo nevšímá. Upřímně, bylo to to jediné, co ho poslední dobou bavilo. Vše, o čem si myslel, že by mu stačilo ke spokojenosti, ho ještě víc ubíjelo.

Siberius se už po několikáté probudil vedle Scyté, a nemohl se cítit lépe.

„Dobré ráno," ozvala se Scyté, když si všimla, že je Vaako vzhůru.

„Moc dobré," zamumlal Vaako, zatímco jí tiskl rty ke krku. Scyté vydechla a prohnula se v zádech, když jí jeho nenechavé ruce přejely přes záda, bedra a nakonec ji uchopily za stehna a přehodily je přes jeho bok.

Scyté zasténala, když do ní Vaako vniknul, a zatím co jí hleděl do očí, pomalu přirážel. Dlaně měla položené na jeho ramenech, prsy se tiskla k jeho hrudi.

§

Oba leželi vedle sebe zadýchaní, naprosto uspokojení. Scyté se ale po chvíli zvedla a postavila se na zem. Povzdechla si a zamyšleně pohlédla na Vaaka.

Siberius znejistěl. „Děje se něco?" zeptal se opatrně.

„Tak trochu…" Scyté uhnula pohledem. Lord Vaako vstal a přešel k ní. Tyčil se nad ní alespoň o dvacet centimetrů, a Scyté si znovu uvědomila, jakou moc nad ní Vaako má.

„Řekni mi to," zašeptal a zvedl jí hlavu, tak aby mu hleděla do očí.

Scyté se zhluboka nadechla… a položila si ruku na holé břicho. Vaako sledoval její pohyb. Něco uvnitř něj se začínalo dovtipovat, většina si to ale nechtěla připustit. „Jsem těhotná," řekla a pozorovala překvapený výraz na Vaakově tváři.

„Cože?"

„Jsem těhotná," zopakovala Scyté, tentokrát odevzdaně. Popravdě, netušila, jak by mohl Vaako zareagovat, nehledě na to, že by si přála, aby dítě miloval stejně jako ona.

„Myslel jsem… Já myslel, že-že nemůžeme…" zakoktal se Vaako, stále ohromený.

„Očividně ano," řekla. „S nikým jiným jsem totiž nebyla," dodala, pokud by Vaaka něco takového napadlo. Podle jeho výrazu ale mohla říct, že mu nic takového na mysl nepřišlo.

Zavrtěl nevěřícně hlavou. „Jsi těhotná," zopakoval po ní a klekl si před ní na kolena. S očima stále upřenýma do jejích položil dlaň na její stále ještě ploché břicho… a rozesmál se. „Budeme mít dítě," zašeptal a políbil ji na břicho. Přitiskl na ni tvář a ruce obtočil kolem jejích boků. „Budeme mít dítě."

Scyté na něj s láskyplným pohledem pohlédla, a usmála se. Zabořila mu ruce do vlasů a užívala si nejšťastnější chvíli svého života. Chvíli, ve které si uvědomila, že muže (nekromongera), který před ní právě klečí, bude navždy a bezpodmínečně milovat.

§

Netrvalo o moc déle, než si Riddick všiml mírné změny jejich chování. Vaako byl se Scyté mnohem častěji; mnohokrát už se ani neobtěžoval s výmluvami. Zdálo se, že lady Vaako je se situací dávno obeznámena, nebo naprosto ztratila zájem o svého manžela.

Riddick cítil změnu i ve vzduchu. Stále více v jejich přítomnosti cítil lásku pro toho druhého, která byla tak podobná touze, že se s ní dala často zaměnit, a pak ten nejčistší druh lásky. Jen takový, který si uchováváme pro své děti. Pozorněji začal pozorovat Scyté, a brzy se mu potvrdilo, co už tušil. Vaako se jí i na veřejnosti dotýkal; ne nějak nepatřičně, jen ji pohladil po vlasech, obejmul kolem pasu, nebo jí vlepil rychlý polibek na tvář, když si myslel, že se nikdo nedívá.


End file.
